Suffocate Me
by JimmyPanicAndTheBibleOfDreams
Summary: "I don't like you and I plan on making the rest of your life a miserably experience." Bullying. AU.


Chapter One: "I don't like you"

He never liked me. I knew this as a fact from the moment we met. Perhaps the frequent glares were a giveaway or maybe you could say it was him confessing his dislike for me the same day we met. Regardless of what the sign was I knew that he hated me.

-flashback-

I could feel the frustration began to slowly carve at my brain as I made my way up the large staircase for the fourth time that day. With a mixture of upstairs, downstairs, and outside classes my schedule was a mess that left me feeling completely exhausted. The fact that my legs were even moving up those stair at that moment was a miracle in itself. As I climbed up the last step I couldn't help but let out a long sigh of relief. Unfortunately my relief didn't last long and it was only moments before my thoughts were attacked by the sound of the minute bell. Without any hesitation I began maneuvering my way through the pack hallway frantically searching for my class room number.

"Excuse me...sorry." I murmured as I slipped through a group of students. While continue walking I reached for my backpack and began searching for the schedule that I had discarded in my backpack earlier that day. Unfortunately for me seconds later I felt my body crashing in to something hard immediately causing the books I was holding in my hand to fall to the floor.

I quickly fixed my eyes up to the figure that I had collided into and unexpectedly felt myself getting lost in the dark onyx obs that were staring down at me. With Black spiky hair that fell to his shoulder and pale porcelain skin the boy standing in front of me was definitely a sight to take in.

"Are you blind?" The boy questioned waving a hand in front of my face and snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head " No, I just wasn't watching where I was going...I'm sorry." I replied before taking a few steps away from him increasing the space between us.

"Fucking idiot!" The raven shouted just as I was about to crouch down to pick up my books.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again before beginning to pick up the books that had dropped on the floor. All the sudden I felt the books that I had just picked up being knocked down..

"What the hell?" I exclaimed glaring up at the boy in front of me.

"Watch where your going next time." he replied simply before turning around and walking away.

"What a jerk!" I whisper under my breath before arranging all my things and going back to my search. After a couple minutes of searching in confusion I finally decided to ask for directions. I made my way to a teacher standing by an open classroom door. "Hey, can you tell me where room 509 is?" I questioned pointing to the room number on my schedule.

He gestured to the long staircase behind me "Down those stairs." He answered through a full mouth.

"Really?" I said in confusion and slight frustration.

He nodded his head in agreement before speaking again "Yeah really." he said placing the last piece of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Room 509 is downstairs" I whispered to myself out loud before smacking a hand to my forehead in annoyance of my stupidity.

"Where else would it be?" He said rhetorically in a 'duh' tone.

I rolled my eyes slightly annoyed at his remark, "Alright thank you sir." I replied sarcastically before turning around and racing downstairs.

* * *

><p>After locating the room I nervously opened the gymnasium door (uncertain of what consequences I would face as a result of my tardiness) and entered the large red and white gymnasium room closing the door softly behind me.<p>

"You're late!" A man with long brown hair shouted as he turned around to face my direction. His brown hair was tied into a high ponytail, his skin was a darker tan and on his face was a noticeable scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. "Who are you?" The man questioned with his eyebrows raised in a quizzical manner at me.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I answered before showing the man my Id.

The man looked down at the clipboard he was holding in his hand before turning his attention back to me. "That's right you must be the new student." He replied nodding his head in agreement

"Alright son." The brown haired man continued. "Well since the other guys are already practicing you can lounge on the bleachers today."

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir."

Obeying the coach's instructions I made my way to the gyms bleachers and read my favorite novel for the remainder of the class period.

"Alright boys gym's over get in there and wash up!" The coach yelled before blowing his whistle. After hearing the sound of the whistle blow I quickly made my way down the bleachers. Unfortunately I was unable to reach the floor without tripping and falling down on what I assumed to be a person.

"You fucking idiot!" A familiar voice shouted from under me. "Are you trying to start something?"

I quickly climbed off the boy and stood up. "No. I'm sorry it was an accident."

"No I think you're trying to start something." He retorted in an angry tone before standing up from the floor and pushing me back.

"I'm not so don't fucking push me." I replied stepping away from the boy.

"What are you going to do?" he growled moving in closer to me.

"Nothing." I answered lowering my head.

He pushed me again this time sending me falling on my ass. "Yeah. That's what I thought." The boy replied before walking away.

"He son you alright?" The coach questioned making his way towards me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah...I'm alright."

"Don't mind Sasuke he's an angry asshole with nothing better to do than make people miserable." He added lifting me up from the floor.

"I figured." I mumble under my breath.

"By the way. This is your locker number and combination." The man said holding out a paper in his hand.

I took the paper out of his hands "Thank you sir." I replied before making my way into the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Do you smell that!" I heard a familiar voice shout as soon as I entered into the locker room. Ignoring the voice I made my way to where my locker was located. Just as I was about to enter my combination and open my locker I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around only to find the boy who I discovered name was Sasuke staring down at me.<p>

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" He questioned a smirk forming on his face.

"Yeah man a shower would really do you good." One of the boys in the locker room joked causing the other boys in the room to burst into laughter

I opened my locker and looked up at the boys for a second before turning my attention back to my locker "I will take one at home." I replied before placing some gym clothes in my locker.

"There are plenty of showers here." Sasuke added with the mischievous smirk still plastered on his face. "Why don't we help you out."

I closed my locker and looked back up at them again "I'm fine." I said standing up from the locker room bench.

"But we insist." The black haired boy said again before grabbing a hold of my wrist. The next thing I knew a group of boys were lifting me up and carrying me away.

"Wait...No please don't!." I exclaimed frantically struggling to get away.

"You can drop him here." The raven instructed and it was only seconds before I crashed to the floor.

I stood up and dust myself off "Why are you doing this?" I inquired my eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"Cause I don't like you." he replied shortly before pushing me back against the shower tiles.

I stared up at him in confusion, "Why...what did I ever do to you?" I questioned in pure curiosity. He answered my question with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder. Gathering up a small scent of nerve I attempted pushing him away from me. My attempt was to no avail and in seconds I watched as he slapped my hands away from his chest.

"Don't touch me." He remarked glaring down at me

"I've done nothing to you... why are you harassing me?" I inquired again beginning to feel myself become more flustered than I was moments before.

"Because I can." He retorted before sending a hard punch in my stomach causing me to collapse to the ground. As I laid motionless on the shower floor. I could feel his large figure hovering over me.

"I don't like you-" He began.

But I soon interrupted with a snide remark."Well guess what I hate you too!" I yelled quickly before attempting to lift myself up from the floor. It wasn't long before I was soon thrown back with a sharp kick in the stomach.

"I don't like you and I plan on making the rest of your life a miserably experience." he replied coldly before turning on the shower and existing the room with the rest of his goons following behind him. I lifted myself from the floor the moment I heard the shower room doors close. I couldn't help but let out a loud painstaking groan as I rested my head against the shower tiles. .

"What did I ever do to him" I said wiping the tears from my face that were beginning to stream down my cheeks. To be continue...

(Authors: Hello readers! Thanks for taking the time to read my story and please don't forget to leave a review or a favorite if you really dig the story!:)


End file.
